


Love At First Sight

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's first meeting with his horse. 2nd story in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

It was love at first sight. From the moment I first walked into the dark interior and spotted her across the room, I knew I was a goner. She was so elegant and graceful, I pondered if she had any formal training. She had large eyes the color of fine whiskey, and a body that was slender, yet strong. 

As I moved across the room to stand before her, I felt her eyes upon me, and my heart skipped a beat. Standing before her, I felt captivated by her very presence. As we gazed into each other’s eyes, I felt as if she was looking right into my soul, and I knew that we were meant to be together. 

I made a vow then and there to do whatever it took to make her mine. We belonged together and I was determined to make sure that happened. It only took me a short time to make good on my vow, and since then, Katie and I have always been together.


End file.
